1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The inventive concepts disclosed and claimed herein relate generally to a composition for topical application on mucosal areas of the human body, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a topical composition that can be used to enhance female sexual activity.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Topical compositions containing vasodilating compounds are known to enhance sexual activity in some individuals. The terms “vasodilation” and “vasodilatation” refer to the widening of blood vessels resulting from relaxation of smooth muscle cells within the vessel walls, in particular in the large veins, large arteries, and smaller arterioles. This results in enhanced blood circulation.
There are three main intracellular stimuli that can result in the vasodilation of blood vessels. Hyperpolarization-mediated or calcium channel blocker mechanisms, cAMP-mediated mechanisms which result in increasing calcium removal from the cytoplasm, and cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP) mediated mechanisms commonly referred to as nitrovasodilation. Specific mechanisms to accomplish these effects vary from vasodilator to vasodilator.
Unfortunately, vasodilating compounds, when applied topically, can also cause irritation and their concentration on sensitive areas must be limited. In fact, certain homeopathic compounds which can improve circulation where applied actually work by way of irritation and cannot be used in the genitalia area. It would be useful if a composition having increased concentrations of vasodilating compounds could be topically applied to the genitalia area without significant irritation. It is to such a composition that the presently disclosed and claimed inventive concepts are directed.